Trampolín a la Luna
by alikum
Summary: Cada acción es como un salto. Impúlsate; puede que llegues a la Luna. O que caigas al vacío. Serie de one-shots de distintas parejas de la tercera generación. Para Sweet Ashie.
1. Muñecas, Molly & Roxanne

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son míos, ni nada de lo que se pueda reconocer. Y el fic es de **Sweet Ashie.**

**Advertencias: **femslash e incesto muuuuuuuuuuy leves. Pero muy mucho.

La tía Alice te trae un poco más de gominolas, Sweetie ^^. Espero que te guste.

**Muñecas (Molly/Roxanne)**

Nunca le han hecho caso. Les gusta entrar por la ventana y aparentemente también que Molly se enfade. "Si no quieres que lo hagamos, ciérrala". "Sí, claro. Para que me la hagáis pedazos con una de esas cosas raras que vende vuestro padre". No se enfada, en realidad. Tiene que fingir porque es mayor y se supone que responsable y madura, y porque no puede ser bueno que crean que pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana sólo porque tienen esos ridículos hoyuelos en las mejillas -que no son tan monos como todo el mundo dice-.

La verdad es que siempre deja la ventana abierta. Para que entre el aire y la habitación huela a todo eso que es verde ahí fuera. Algo así como renovación de energías o purificación del quinto chacra. Pero hay días en que llegan ellos a llenarlo todo con sus risas supersónicas y el barro de sus botas. A veces llega antes Fred, grita "¡prima!" y la tira al suelo desde dondequiera que esté sin soltar la escoba. Casi siempre es Roxanne. Llega levitando como una sombra, asoma la cabeza y se apoya en el alféizar para no dejar pasar a su hermano. En silencio.

Hoy es uno de esos días. La mano de Roxanne le pilla por sorpresa en la espalda cuando empieza a cerrar la caja con cinta aislante.

-Joder, Rox. ¿Vais a dejar de hacerlo alguna vez?

Y entonces tiene a Fred encima e intentando darle un beso en la mejilla y si por un momento pensaba hacerse la ofendida, ya no tiene sentido. No hay nada que hacer contra el abrazo de Fred. Nada que hacer contra la sonrisa que a Roxanne se le intuye hasta en los ojos, en esa expresión de felicidad sin manchas.

-Pon un poco de emoción en tu vida, Molly. ¡Improvisa!

-Sabes que no es improvisación si siempre que venís entráis por el mismo sitio, ¿verdad? Tal vez podríais probar por la puerta. Igual os lleváis una sorpresa y hasta os parece más emocionante.

Roxanne descarta esa posibilidad con un gesto de la mano y se quita los zapatos. Fred ya va en calcetines hace como dos minutos y juega con una de las maquinitas de video juegos muggles que Molly guarda en un cajón. Realmente hacen la casa suya. A Molly le gustaría no tener que sonreír cuando ve a su prima dejar los zapatos en un rincón junto a sus deportivas preferidas.

Se escuchan pasitos en el pasillo. Ven la puerta de la habitación entreabrirse y a Lucy sonrojarse por debajo del cristal de las gafas. Aún no ha entrado en Hogwarts y todo lo que hace durante el verano es hablar de todas las cosas que el primo Fred le va a enseñar dentro de dos años.

-Hola.

Se acerca con cuidado hasta Roxanne -siempre le ha dado miedo que explote- y se deja achuchar. Molly se fija en que Fred levanta la vista un poco de la consola -lo suficiente para que nadie se de cuenta y a Molly le brille algo en el pecho-, tal vez -sin ninguna duda- preparándose para el numerito de siempre.

Es lo de todas las semanas. Lucy se tambalea hacia él, él no la mira. Ella lo llama y le tira del brazo y le toca el pelo y se deshace en un revoltijo de risas que le hacen bailar las pecas y que Molly y Roxanne guardan para días más oscuros.

-Priiiiiimoooo -Y es cuando la pequeña Lucy hace las vocales alargarse hasta la Luna; Fred claudica con su sonrisa de gamberro y salta de la cama. La coge en brazos y la hace volar, dándole vueltas por todo el cuarto e imitando el ruido de una avioneta muggle. "Eres una petarda". La hace estrellarse contra el colchón y retorcerse de cosquillas. "¡Vamos a hacer galletas!", y esa es Lucy levantándose y colgándose de su cuello y esperando a lo que sabe que siempre dice. "¡Con trocitos de chocolate, Lu!", y a veces es _con canela _o _de jengibre_, pero eso no cambia nada de todo lo demás, ni que Fred se despida de ellas derritiéndose de algo que convierte sus hoyuelos en agujeros negros que lo atrapan todo y golpeándose el corazón con el puño hacia ellas -_a vosotras también os quiero, sólo que menos_-.

Lucy arrastra y Fred la sigue para llenarle los bolsillos de todo lo que ella le pida. Se quedan solas. Molly sigue con lo suyo.

-¿Qué haces? -Roxanne apoya la cabeza en su hombro-.

-Precinto esta caja.

Chasqueo de lengua, ojos en blanco. Molly lo sabe aunque no lo vea.

-Eso lo estoy viendo. Pero por qué.

Por qué. Se lo ha estado preguntando desde que se levantó por la mañana, desde que bajó a desayunar y no pensaba en otra cosa, desde que empezó a vaciar la estantería. Era todo _por qué_, y Molly ha llegado a la conclusión de que la respuesta es algo así como _porque sí. Porque ya es hora. Porque es lo que toca._

-Simplemente, es lo que tengo que hacer.

No parece de acuerdo. Roxanne abandona su espalda y se coloca enfrente. Le coge las manos para que deje de poner celo en la caja y levante la mirada.

-A mí me gustaban tus muñecas.

De plástico, de porcelana, de trapo. Con ojos de vidrio, algunas con esos vestidos tan largos, los zapatitos asomando por el borde, medias a rayas y una media sonrisa pintada con rojo. Todo un estante hasta arriba lleno de muñecas entre el polvo.

Le suelta las manos pero no deja de mirarla. Se hace más difícil aguantarle el contacto, ahora que no se tocan.

-Me siguen gustando -Hace una pausa que a Molly le suena a mil años de silencio-. No las tires. Nos encantaba jugar con ellas. Recuerdo -y al recordar se le encienden los ojos- una vez que te tiré a Marguerite a la cabeza porque no me dejabas montarla en mi escoba de juguete. "¡Pero Rox, una señorita como Marguerite se estropearía el vestido!" Qué tonta eras -Sonríe un poco para sí-. Te la tiré y te hizo un chichón enorme y se le abrió un agujero en la mejilla al caer al suelo.

-Sí, qué buenos tiempos -Molly siempre fracasa a lo grande cuando se trata de parecer ultrajada. Se rinde ante esa Roxanne. Ante Roxanne en general-. Marguerite nunca volvió a ser la misma.

-Ni tú, creo que me cargué todas tus neuronas con el golpe.

-Te voy a dar yo a ti pérdida de neuronas.

Y se pelean como de pequeñas, como cuando a Molly se le cayó el primer diente de leche y a Roxanne le hizo gracia y tuvieron que estirarse de las coletas. Molly la coge por el cuello y estira y ella ríe y acaban las dos haciendo la alfombra un lío y agitándose las respiraciones. Todo es como antes. Roxanne es esa niña que va siempre despeinada y con arañazos en las rodillas; a Molly le gusta la nata sin fresas y no soporta llevar los calcetines arrugados.

Y es normal si entre tanto juego acaba una encima de la otra -Roxanne, Roxanne encima. Tiene algo que hace que siempre esté como por encima de todo lo demás. Como si flotara, como si nunca tuviera miedo-. Es normal que Roxanne sonría y a Molly le tiemblen las ideas. Claro que va a decir que sí a cualquier cosa que le proponga.

-¿Por qué no guardas una? Podría ser Marguerite -A la vez que desenreda sus piernas para separarse, parece que baje la mirada y se muerda un poco el labio-. ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que se parecía a ti.

-¿Por el pelo?

-Y por la cara deforme.

Se gana un cojinazo que desencadena otra de esas peleas que las devuelven a la vida como tiene que ser. "¡Mi padre la arregló con magia y quedó como nueva!" "¿En serio? ¿Y podría arreglártela a ti también?" "¡Roxanne Weasley, tu cara sí que no la va a reconocer tu hermano cuando vuelva!" Son niñas, a veces de trapo, casi siempre de porcelana de la que se rompe si la miran demasiado, con los ojos de vidrio y la sonrisa a la mitad. Sólo necesitan estar cerca para darse cuenta de que es todo lo que necesitan.

Entonces se les adelanta la noche, Fred roba una última caricia a la cabeza de una Lucy en delantal que intenta no caerse de sueño, y Roxanne guiña un ojo hacia todos, después de susurrar a Molly en el oído que Marguerite siempre fue su favorita. Se suben a sus escobas y el cielo se los traga, más adentro, todo oscuro, hasta que desaparecen.

Sólo cuando Audrey y Percy se llevan a Lucy a la cama en brazos, Molly se arrodilla frente a la caja de cartón y empieza a despegar la cinta adhesiva.

Quizás aún le queda un poco de tiempo para ser una niña.


	2. Colores, Teddy & Victoire

**Disclaimer: **nada mío y bla bla bla, todo de Jotaká y de **Sweet Ashie**, que inspiró este fic (así que ya sabéis, cualquier reclamación a ella, gracias xD)

Flor. Siento muchísimo que esto sea para ti. Porque odio el final y odio el medio y es cortísimo y lo odio todo entero en general. Espero que la neurona se me arregle para el próximo. Pero creo que no va por el buen camino xD.

**Colores (Teddy/Victoire)**

Es un día de esos que empiezan al revés y terminan patas arriba. De los que no tienen número, un día cualquiera de cualquier mes de invierno en un pueblo de una Francia que no quiere acabar de morir. Que alarga las luces y se pierde en los grises de sus esquinas, y llena el cielo de huecos y voces.

Podrían haberse quedado en el hotel. Hace de ese tipo de frío que se cuela hasta debajo de la piel y opaca las pupilas; podrían estar en el sofá bajo mantas y mantas y bebiéndose la tarde con chocolate caliente (y Teddy habría pasado un brazo por el hombro de Victoire con miedo y sonreído aún más asustado quién sabe de qué). Habría sido sensato y de hecho Teddy lo dijo. Lo dijo bajito, muy rápido y como _qué tal si_, como si ni él mismo se lo creyera, sólo para que después ella lo mirara mucho abriendo los ojos -esos que se disuelven en sus sombras y casi son cristal líquido- y susurrara que de ninguna manera podían hacer eso. Y a partir de ahí, Teddy dejó de lado lo de ver abrazados una de esas películas de amores épicos que te dejan algo atragantado en el pecho, lo de sentir la mañana desperezarse detrás de las cortinas, y todo se redujo a ella poniéndose el abrigo y haciendo eso que tiene de no dejar de sonreír poniéndole un gorro de lana en la cabeza, "algo que esconda que aún no sabes controlar el color de tu pelo", y de reírse contra su nariz, de puntillas y tanteando un beso. A Teddy no le quedó otra que dejar asomar esa sonrisa templada que guarda para momentos así, para cuando hace frío y Victoire huele dorado y crema tan cerca que tiene sentido si no hablan y simplemente se cogen de las manos obviando el beso, dejándolo apartado para cuando se les rompa en las comisuras de los labios.

Esa tarde que reniega de todo lo que debería ser normal -que es tarde pero debería ser noche, que se resiste a desaparecer y saca siempre un poco más de verde y más naranja del que tiene permitido- los persigue por las callejuelas y hace que sus siluetas sean sólo una sobre la piedra del suelo. Se les pega a los talones y casi los hace tropezar cuando Vic ve un escaparate y se queda perdida en él.

-Cuántos colores.

Colores redondos. Verde pistacho, fucsia cielo, violeta locura. Montones de pastelitos detrás del cristal, como a un paso o a un suspiro de distancia.

Y quién sabe qué hace esa pasteleria aún a medio cerrar, con la persiana metálica sólo bajada hasta la altura de sus hombros -los de Teddy. Victoire encaja a la perfección en ese espacio recién descubierto-. Quién sabe si no lo hicieron a propósito para que ella apoyara las manos contra el vidrio y se permitiera dejar escapar una de esas expresiones en francés robadas, que no son más que un regalo de su madre.

-¿Quieres...?

Ella niega con la cabeza. Al hacerlo, todo ese delirio de curvas que es su pelo se mueve al compás.

-Me gusta mirarlos -Se muerde el labio, intenta callarse. Falla-. Me recuerdan...

Se detiene, y Teddy no sabe si es porque sonaría demasiado alto entre tantas sombras recortadas o porque realmente se sobreentiende y ella lo prefiere así, envolverlo de sutileza y esas cosas brillantes que ya significaba Victoire desde mucho antes de que naciera. Y el beso llega entonces. Despacio y lánguido, casi lamido, sin llegar nunca a explotar. Para que se deje confundir con todos esos colores del cielo, de los pasteles, para que hoy esté hecho de rozarse en esas sonrisas que tienen para decirse lo que no hace falta decir porque se piensa todo el tiempo.

***

**Autora: **El pueblo donde están es PRECIOSO y un lugar imposible de describir. Annecy. Tiene un nombre blanco pero no podría ser de más colores. ¿Todos los que puedas imaginar? Están. Escondidos o estallando. A veces hay que buscarlos un poco, otras te los encuentras sin querer y es como si hubieran estado allí todo el tiempo. Qué más puedo decir. Nada de lo que escriba le va a hacer justicia, así que mejor me callo.


	3. Desgracia, Lorcan & Hugo

**Disclaimer: **nada mío y esto es totalmente de Sweet Ashie.

PARA SWEET ASHIE PORQUE ES AMOR. Y EN MAYÚSCULAS PORQUE ESTOY GRITANDO.

**Nota: **el poema que sale es Stop All The Clocks, de Auden.

**4. Desgracia**

Hay un poema que dice algo sobre parar todos los relojes y poner crespones en los cuellos de las palomas, y desmantelar el sol. Habla sobre esa clase de tristeza que es corrosiva, blanco intenso, como un agujero en el estómago. Como tóxica en Lorcan. No tóxica como cuando se le enciende la cara y es todo su alegría destructiva, de la de romper barreras, ni tóxica como cuando se revuelve por dentro y le sale todo en la explosión definitiva, mezclado y sin sentido y atronador. Su tristeza lo deja líquido. Coge la mano de Lysander y Hugo no se para a mirar -nunca con ellos, nunca- pero lo ve caer poco a poco, como si fuera un cubito de hielo que se deja llorar. Lysander sí que puede detener el momento y apretarle un poco, y es como si eso llevara muchas cosas detrás y fueran suficiente para que Lorcan se desmonte pieza por pieza, tan lejos que Hugo sabe más que nunca que lo suyo -lo de los dos, sus pecas en los hombros y sus nombres estratosféricos y sus silencios compartidos- es algo que no va a llegar a tocar jamás.

...

Si Lorcan se tumbara en el suelo se confundiría con el color de las hojas. Crema pálido para naranja marchito, y un poco del azul más oscuro de las tormentas de verano. Podría hacerlo y Hugo podría acercarse y sólo sentarse para no desentonar, pero la verdad es que no se puede encajar donde ya no queda espacio.

...

Debajo de la mesa de piedra todo cruje. Cuando lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y se siente un intruso. Todo el otoño cruje con ellos en espiral.

No le pregunta nada. Se sienta a su lado y Lorcan calla y fuma en su trocito de mundo. Puede que hasta le cruja el pecho. Sube y baja pero hay algo ahí dentro, algo que parece que le pesa como si estuviera empapado, o como si se lo hubieran estrujado demasiadas veces. La voz le suena muy grave, envuelta en humo, desde el fondo de alguno de esos sitios a los que él sólo llega a rozar con las puntas de los dedos.

-Una vez me dijo que sólo vivimos para dejar huella.

Fuma despacio, tortuoso. Es Lorcan en camiseta de manga corta, todo cenizas. Ofreciéndole el cigarrillo. Le roza los labios con los dedos al hacerlo. Le trastabilla una sonrisa en la comisura de la boca cuando Hugo se atraganta. Sus sonrisas son como accidentes. Le salen disparadas o a cámara lenta, y se le tuercen un poco por las esquinas. Hugo nunca supo fumar, pero Lorcan bufa y lo llama _nenaza _como si quisiera decir un millón de cosas buenas y se crea una burbuja entre todo eso que los rodea y que se desmorona hacia dentro en escala de grises.

...

-Lo siento. Mucho. Siento lo de tu padre.

Estar tan cerca de Lorcan es turbio. Como si hubiera algo más que humo de cigarrillo entre ellos, como si fuera niebla o fuera lluvia o un acantilado. Turbio y distorsionado, como su voz. Tiene una voz turbulenta, llena de baches.

-No lo hagas.

Una calada, dos tres cuatro, y la mirada perdida. Debajo de la mesa de piedra todo cruje, igual que su voz llena de baches.

-No es culpa tuya.

Se deja caer. Se le cierran los ojos y si Hugo no supiera que es imposible, diría que va a llorar. Lorcan no llora. Lorcan aprieta los puños y resbala, y si fuera más alto sus botas negras asomarían por el otro extremo de la mesa. Pero es que a veces es diminuto y podría caber en cualquier parte.

-Yo lo siento, Lorcan.

Suspira, se incorpora, lo atraviesa de parte a parte con los ojos. Azules y enormes, debajo de una maraña indomable de pelo y pecas. Siempre lo deja un poco así, como abierto y latiendo, palpitando bajo sus manos. Ardiendo cuando le besa sólo porque lo decía su padre, porque hay que dejar huella, porque las huellas son lo único que se recuerda después. Las marcas. Marcas de dientes y marcas que se esconden mejor. Siempre lo deja todo lleno de marcas.

-No lo sientas, Hugo -Habla en su boca. Aún le queda un poco de humo y huele a tabaco. Se separa y le es fácil-. Yo no lo hago.

...

A Hugo se le hace pequeño el mundo. Lorcan se duerme en su hombro y todo deja de crujir.

Entre tantas personas de negro, el cielo parece fuera de lugar.

No se ve el cielo desde debajo de la mesa.


End file.
